Truth, Dare & Lap Dances
by OoJessicaKnightoO
Summary: This is a very long one shot that I have been working on for a while now. I posted in hopes of inspiring others to post their stories. The lack of activity in the New Girl FanFic section is depressing. I hope you enjoy! I do not own New Girl, Fox or any other characters/shows/movies mentioned.


**Truth, Dare & Lap Dances**

 **It was Friday night, Nick and Jess stumbled into the loft laughing like idiots. They had been drinking at the bar for the past couple hours and after Schmidt went home with some blonde woman and Winston got called into the Radio station, they decided to head back to the loft. After the laughter died down, they found themselves standing right inside the loft door, eyes locked, smiling at eachother. They both knew they were attracted to each other, but neither had the guts to make a move, scared of losing what they had. It was getting harder and harder to fight the more time went on, for both of them.**

 **Breaking eye contact, Nick turns to walk towards the kitchen. "Hey Jess, do you want me to make you a drink?" Jess clears her throat, head still feeling a little foggy from his intense stare. "That would be great, Nick. Thanks!" She follows him into the kitchen and takes a seat on one of the stools, watching him make her drink. She always loves watching him do this, his big hands moving so effortlessly the adorable smirk he gets on his face when he's finished, looking very pleased with himself. She smiles up at him and Nick can't help but smile back, he's been smiling a lot lately. "Here ya go, Jess." She goes into one of her silly voices "Why, Thank you handsome!" She winks at him and Nick feels like his face is going to burst into flames.**

 **"** **So Jess, what should we do?" They're both pretty drunk already, but it's only 11:30 and a Friday night, so neither are ready to go to bed yet. Jess puts her finger up to her mouth, her usual Jessica Day thinking face before throwing it up in the air in triumph. "Let's play a drinking game! I know there's only two of us, but Truth, Dare or Drink is perfect for two people!" Nick shakes his head furiously "No, Jess. No Truth or Dare!" Jess gives him her best pouty face "Pleeeaaasse, Nick? It'll be fun, I promise!" Nick lets out a big breath and drops his head, he can never resist those big blue eyes and pouty red lips. "Ugh…Fine." Jess jumps off the stool waving her arms excitedly. He follows her over to the living room and they sit side by side on the couch.**

 **"** **OK, Mr. Miller. Truth or Dare?" Nick can't believe he actually agreed to this, damn her and her beautiful face.**

 **"** **Truth."**

 **"** **Ok, umm…"**

 **Jess knew what she wanted to ask but she wasn't sure how. Nick never talked about his feelings. Ever. But she wanted to know, she needed to know. She knew he was attracted to her and she obviously knew she was attracted to him. Lately, though, she was noticing things more and more. The looks, the way he would always find excuses to touch her or be near her, how much she loved it. She knew there was a sexual attraction, but was there more? Because there definitely was for her. She was insanely sexually attracted to him, but they also had an intensely deep connection that went way beyond mere attraction. He was her best friend and he was always there for her, no matter what. Everyone else saw him as this lazy, grumpy, irrationally angry, sad man, but that's not what she saw. She saw a man with so much potential that was sweet, smart and caring. He was perfect to her.**

 **"** **Are there, um, any special ladies in your life at the moment?"**

 **Nick laughed loudly.** **"** ** _What the hell is she getting at?"_** **he thought to himself.**

 **"** **I guess so, I mean my mom is a pretty special lady…"**

 **Jess gives him one of her looks that says she's not amused and he chuckles lightly before she smacks his arm and shuts him up.**

 **"** **Ugh, Shut up Nick! I mean any** ** _special_** **ladies, that you, you know, see as** ** _more_** **than a friend."**

 **Nick shifts in his seat, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.** **"** ** _Does she know? Am I that obvious? Oh god, what did I get myself into."_** **He thinks before looking up to see her staring at him expectedly.**

 **"** **Um, yeah…" Nick says looking everywhere but at face. "I guess there is one person"**

 **"** **Ooohh, Nicky's got a crush! Who is it, Do I know her?" She says teasingly, Nick groans loudly and covers his face with his hands. "I'm just messing with you Miller, Calm down!" She says with a light chuckle.**

 **An hour and many drinks later, they're still sitting side by side on the couch, now closer to each other, their arms and legs touching. They are both laughing hysterically at Nick's most embarrassing high school memory. "Ok Nick, what do you say we spice this game up a bit?" She says bringing on leg up on the couch so she's now sitting facing him. Nick mimics her pose so they are now sitting face to face. Nick moves his face closer to hers, so he can feel her breath on his face. "What do you have in mind, Jessica?" Jess smiles and bites her lip.**

 **"** **Neither of us has chosen any dare's yet, We need to mix it up a bit, don't you think?"**

 **"** **Ok, that's fine with me. But just so you know,** ** _Jessica_** **, Nick miller NEVER turns down a dare."**

 **"** **That just makes it all the more fun." Jess leans in a little closer to him and gives him a devilish grin that makes Nick's stomach flip and his cock twitch to life in his pants. NIck eyes her up, trying to think of something, suddenly feeling a little reckless and quite drunk.**

 **"** **Ok, Jess. I dare you to take off your tights"**

 **Jess pulls her head back as her eyes widen and her face turns bright red. "My… Tights? Wha… Why?"**

 **Nick leans close to her face and places his hand on her knee, making slow circles with his thumb.**

 **"** **You're always wearing those little dresses and tiny little skirts but you've always got those tights on, hiding your legs and you shouldn't. You have really great legs, Jess."**

 **Jess looks down at her outfit, she is currently wearing a black and white striped v-neck shirt that shows off her cleavage nicely, with her black mini skirt and of course her black tights. She never thought Nick paid too much attention to what she wore, but she was pleased to find out that he does. She gulps loudly before meeting his dark stare. "Ooo...k" She responds, before standing and turning to head to her room to remove her tights, suddenly feeling Nick's hand grab hers turning her to face him again, feeling his soft warm hand in hers sends a shiver down her spine. He's looking up at her with a smirk, his dark eyes somehow darker than normal.**

 **"** **Where are you going, Jess?"**

 **"** **I, um, was going to my room, you know, to um.. take my tights off?"**

 **"** **No, Jess. It's okay, just do it here. No peeking, I promise." He winks at her before dropping her hand and covering his face with his big hands.**

 **Jess does a quick scan of the loft, knowing full well it's just the two of them home right now, before reaching under her mini skirt and pulling her tight off, happy that she chose her sexy lingerie to wear tonight. A bright red lacy thong with a matching bra. Perfect.**

 **"** **Ok, Nick you can look now." She says sitting back down on the couch facing him once again.**

 **He takes his hands away from his face and runs his eyes slowly over her bare legs, taking in her pale soft skin hungrily. God, she's so fucking beautiful it hurts. Their eyes lock and they smile shyly at each other before Nick clears his throat to speak.**

 **"** **Much better." He once again places his hand on her now bare knee, rubbing her skin slightly with his thumb making Jess blush, his touch making her tingle between her legs.**

 **"** **It is more comfortable." She giggles. "Ok, your turn now. Hmm… Ok, Nicholas I dare you to… GIve me a lapdance!" Nick laughs, shaking his head.**

 **"** **A lap dance, Day? I didn't know you had it in yah! Looks like little miss innocent is full of surprises!"**

 **She bites her lip and cocks an eyebrow before leaning in and whispering in his ear. "I'm not as innocent as you think, Miller." She hears him suck in a breath harshly. "Now get up and give me a damn lap dance!" They both laugh before he stands up.**

 **"** **Ok, well I don't think I can do this with you on the couch so why don't you move over to the chair. That way I'll have something to hold onto so I don't fall and break a hip or something. Old man Miller can't move like he used to!"**

 **Jess chuckles before getting up and heading over to the chair, taking a seat. "Well, I think Old Man Miller is sexy!" She says with a wink. Nick blushes.**

 **"** **You think I'm sexy?"**

 **"** **Yes, I do think your sexy Nicholas. Now get over here!"**

 **"** **Yes, Ma'am!"**

 **He walks over to where Jess is sitting on the chair, turning so his back is facing her. He bends slightly placing his hands on his thighs and sticking his butt out towards her, moving his hips back and forth and up and down, he can hear Jess giggling behind him and it's the sweetest sound he's ever heard. He sits down in her lap, leaning his back against her chest and feeling her breasts press up against his back, Jess makes a noise that sounds almost like a moan, it makes his brain short circuit a little.** **"** ** _There's no way this is turning her on… right?"_** **he thinks before wiggling his butt against her crotch. That's when he feels her hands come up over his shoulders and move down his chest, her breathing getting heavier, her fingers playing with the buttons on his flannel. He feels her lips touch his ear and he feels himself harden in his jeans.**

 **"** **Take off your shirt, Nick." She whispers breathlessly in his ear, softly biting down on his earlobe from behind, hearing his breath hitch in his throat. As he stands and faces her, Jess can't help but let her eyes drop down to the tent forming in his pants** **"** ** _Damn, I had a feeling it would be big, but…. wow, just… wow."_** **She feels a flood of wetness between her legs. She finally looks back up into his eyes, his pupils dilated and his breathing heavy, he slowly starts to unbutton his flannel, pulling it off and throwing it at her. She giggles and bites her lip, picking up the flannel and bringing it to her nose, taking in his scent** **"** ** _so good"_** **she thinks to herself. He notices what she's doing and can't help but smile.**

 **He leans towards her, putting his hands on the arms of the chair and pushes his chest in her face doing what can only be described as a "shimmy" and wiggling his butt, then stands up straight and places one leg up on the arm of the chair, basically humping the air, unashamed of his massive erection "** **"** ** _But hey, there is NOTHING to be ashamed of."_** **Jess thinks. Nick drops his leg before placing both hands on the arms of the chair on either side of her once again, leaning towards her and thrusting his hips towards her. Jess can't help the chuckle that comes out of her mouth, she has no idea how someone can be so silly and yet so sexy all at the same time. Looking up into his eyes, she brings her hands up to his chest, running her fingers through the hair on his chest, making his breathing increase and the bulge in his pants increase in size. Nick leans his head further down and takes in the smell of her fruit scented hair before reaching her ear. "For the record, I think you're sexy too Jess." He stands up now, looking down at her with a smug smile on his face. "So, Jess do I get a good tip?" She smiles brightly and giggles. "How about instead of money, I just return the favor?" She says in a sweet voice and slight pout on those perfect lips of hers.**

 **"** **Y...Yes, Pl.. Please!" He stutters** **"** ** _Holy shit, this is happening. I'm gonna have Jessica Day, THE hottest woman I've ever laid eyes on, give ME a lap dance, no tights, in a mini skirt, holy shit."_** **Repeating over in his head. She stands up from her seat on the chair and takes his hands in hers, turning him around to sit in the chair. Once he's seated, she places her hands on the arms of the chair on either side of him, leaning towards him, not missing the way his eyes quickly dip down to her cleavage before meeting her eyes again.**

 **"** **Are you ready?" She whispers in his ear, he nods not trusting his voice. She pulls back and her eyes drop to his still very hard, very prominent erection. "Do you think you can keep the big guy in your pants under control?" She bites her bottom lip seductively before meeting his gaze again. Nick smiles "Hey, that's all you Jess, you're the one that was running your hands all over me." Jess giggles. "I couldn't help myself, I told you, you're sexy."**

 **She stands up and turns her back towards him, peeking at him over her left shoulder before slowly swaying her hips, she turns her head back towards the t.v, runnings her hands up her body. She places both hands on the arms of the chair on either side and drops her ass down right above his erection, making slow circles with her hips, making sure to brush against it every so often. She looks at him over her shoulder once again to see his reaction to her actions and it doesn't disappoint, his eyes are firmly attached to her ass, he looks almost drugged with lust. His chest heaving with arousal and his usually messy bed hair, messier than normal. God, he's so sexy.**

 **Sitting down fully on his erection, she hears him moan, spurring her on. She leans back against his chest and places her hands on her bare thighs, slowly running them up her own body to her breasts, squeezing when she reaches them. "Jesus, Jess" Nick says breathlessly into her ear, making her moan. She slowly stands up and turns to face him, looking straight into his eyes with an expression on her face that he's only seen in his wildest fantasies, she straddles him. Grinding her core against him she leans her head down to his whisper in his ear. "Put your hands on me, Nicholas." She feels his hands on her bare thighs, rubbing up and down, getting closer to her center with each pass, making her squirm. She softly kisses and nibbles his neck.**

 **"** **Jess, before anything happens here… There's something I need to tell you." His voice sounding scratchy and raw. She lifts her head to look at him, eyes wide in wonder.**

 **"** **What is it, Nick?"**

 **He lifts his hands to her face and cups both of her cheeks, looking deeply into her eyes. "God, you're beautiful." She blushes and smiles sweetly at him before leaning in to kiss him, but he stops her. She looks a little hurt, thinking he's rejecting her, but that is most certainly not the case, so he leans in and kisses her softly on the lips for reassurance.**

 **"** **Jess, I've wanted this for a very long time. Since the moment I met you, I knew there was something so special about you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, sweet and unbelievably sexy and so obviously way too good for me…" Jess places her hand on his chest "Nick, no…" Nick places his hand over her mouth. "Just let me finish, please?" She nods and grabs his hand bringing it down between them and squeezes.**

 **"** **Ok, where was I? Jess, what I'm trying to say is… My feelings for you, go way beyond anything I've ever felt in my life. When you smile at me or touch me, it does something to me that I can't explain. You're my best friend but also so much more than that." He sees a sweet smile form on her lips and tears gloss over her eyes. "I know this sounds crazy but I just can't fight what I feel for you anymore, you're everything I've always dreamed of and so much more. So, before we do... anything, I just need to know… is it just… about the physical or do you feel something… more?" She gives him one of those beaming Jessica Day smiles, tears still clouding her eyes before kissing him tenderly, she hugs him with everything she has, placing her head on his shoulder, he returns the hug with just as much enthusiasm. She can hear him smile.**

 **"** **Oh Nick, You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that." She lifts her head and gives him one of her scary teacher looks before poking him in the chest. "And don't you EVER say that you're not good enough for me Mister! You, Nick Miller, are sweet and sexy and you make me laugh and smile more than anyone. You always take such good care of me and you make me feel so safe. I know there's no such thing as perfect, but you're the closest thing I've found." Nick smiles up at her with biggest smile she's ever seen on his stupid handsome face.**

 **"** **Now… Where were we?" Jess says seductively before leaning in to kiss him. She places her hands on his bare chest, running her fingers through the hair there, loving the way it feels. Meanwhile Nick's hands are roaming all over her body, running up her thighs and squeezing her ass through the material of her tiny skirt before grabbing a hold and pulling her core into his erection, feeling the heat from her through his jeans. She slowly starts to grind into his hard cock, making him groan loudly into her mouth. Nick slides his hands up along her hips and waist before stopping their journey at her breasts, taking them both in his hands and squeezing gently, hearing her whimper into his mouth.**

 **Pulling away from her mouth with a pop, he decides they should probably take this into the bedroom before it goes any further, he grabs her ass once again, picking her up into his arms as he stands up, she wraps her legs tightly around his waist and squeals with delight making him chuckle. "Oh, Nicholas you're so big and strong! You surely do know how to make a girl swoon!" Jess says in one of her silly southern accents. Nick shakes his head and chuckles. "You're damned right, I do!" He says before marching towards his bedroom with purpose.**

 **Stepping through his open door, he kicks it shut behind him walking towards the bed, gently laying her down when he reaches it. Standing over her, they lock eyes and the smile she gives him makes his heart feel like it's going to to burst in an explosion of glitter and rainbows. "Get down here, Nicholas!" Like he would ever say no to that!**

 **Climbing onto his bed he brings his body down on top of hers, he looks into her beautiful eyes once more before lowering his head to her neck, kissing and softly biting, basking in the amazing breathy noises that are coming from the beautiful woman in his bed.**

 **Jess is in heaven right now. She always knew Nick would be amazing when it came to "sexy stuff" but this is even better than she could have dreamed. Feeling his soft lips kissing her neck and his big, sexy hands all over her body, his hard cock pressing into her thigh... "Oh God,** ** _Nick!_** **"** **He feels his cock twitch in his pants, he's heard her say his name hundreds of times, but hearing her say it like** ** _that_** **, good god, it's the hottest thing he's ever heard.**

 **Running his hands along her stomach, he reaches for the bottom of her shirt, slowly pulling it up. Jess sits up and lets him slip it over her head, tossing it on the floor. She lays back down and Nick is speechless. She really is the sexiest woman he's ever seen. She's wearing a bright red lacy bra that provides a modest push up, sheer enough so he can almost see her little pink nipples through the material. He can't help but wonder if she's wearing matching panties, that thought makes him reach down for the zipper on her skirt, slowly pulling it down. She lifts her hips so he can pull it down over her soft succulent thighs, he throws it on the floor next to her shirt. Sure enough, she's wearing a sinfully sexy lacy red thong that matches her bra perfectly.**

 **"** **God, Jess. You're perfect." She blushes before sitting up and reaching for his belt, practically ripping it off of him, as she reaches for the button and zipper on his jeans, he grabs her hands. "Jess, I uh… I'm not wearing any underwear." The look she gives him is so hot, it could set fire to the rain. She leans up and bites his lower lip. "Good." She says against his lips before kissing him deeply. As soon as she gets his pants undone, he springs free into her waiting hand, his pants still hanging loosely around his hips as she starts to slowly stroke him, skin on skin.**

 **"** **Fuck, Jess… Oh god."**

 **She digs her knee into his thigh, forcing him to turn over onto his back. reaching for his jeans to pull them fully off, he lifts his hips willingly. Once his pants come off, Jess stops what she's doing and just stares at his cock, he's so hard it hurts. Nick starts to squirm under her intense gaze, feeling slightly awkward.** **"** ** _Is she disappointed? Does it look weird? What the hell is she thinking?!"_** **Repeating over in his brain. Finally he feels her soft hand grab him again, running it up and down his length painfully slowly before lowering her head and using her lips, kissing up and down. He's had his eyes on her the whole time, watching her movements, but the moment he feels her lips touch his cock, his head falls back to the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "Nick…?" He opens his eyes and looks down at her. "Yeah, Jess?" his voice coming out more high pitched than he expected. "It's beautiful…" She says between kisses, her eyes locked on his the whole time. "Stately…" She sticks her tongue out, licking up his entire length. "A real treat" Before taking his entire length into her extremely talented mouth, the familiar words making his heart flutter in his chest.**

 **Jess is more turned on than she's ever been in her entire life, the noises she's drawing out of this man with her mouth around his cock making her feel amazing and so sexy. Not wanting this to end just yet, she lets his cock fall from her mouth, hearing him whimper at the loss of contact. She looks up at him and he looks dazed, his pupils dilated and his chest heaving. "Did that feel good, Nicholas?" Nick lets out a breathy laugh. "My god, Jess… You have no idea. That was… Wow, just… WOW." Jess smiles before straddling his body, feeling his hard cock against her panty covered core, she kisses him deeply while circling her hips. Kissing from his mouth across his cheek, moving over to his earlobe and biting down, she whispers. "Do you want more, baby?" She feels him nod and she smiles. "Oh yeah? What do you want? she says before grinding reaching down and squeezing his cock firmly, making him call out to her.**

 **Suddenly feeling his hands on her hips, he flips them over so she's lying underneath him now. He looking down at her, a cocky grin spread across his face. "I want to taste every inch of this delicious body" He says, running his hand between her cleavage, down her flat stomach, before stopping at her panties, he slowly starts to rub her over the material, feeling how wet she is through the lace. "I want to make you beg" He kisses along the tops of her breasts, her chest heaving with desire. "I want to hear you scream, Jess." He slips his right hand inside her panties and slides a finger inside her, making her do exactly that. "NICK! Oh god, yes!" He slides another finger inside of her, pumping in and out, her moans getting louder.**

 **He removes his hand from inside her panties, making her whine "Niiick!" He smiles and kisses her softly "Patience, sweetheart." He reaches up behind her back, unclasping her bra, in one swift motion, he pulls it off and tosses to the floor, revealing her perfect round breasts to him. Her little pink nipples hard and just waiting to be sucked. He smiles and looks up into her eyes, she's looking at him, a shy smile on her face. "You really are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Jessica." He kisses her slowly, tongues twisting in a slow, sensual dance making his toes curl.**

 **He moves his mouth from hers, his kisses moving across her cheek, along her jawline and down her neck. Straddling her body for balance, careful not to put too much weight on her, he brings both of his hands to her breasts, gently caressing before moving his right hand away, replacing it with his mouth. He licks slowly around the areola before bring his tongue to her nipple and sucking it into his mouth, she arches her back to get closer to him "Oh my god, Nick! Uhh!" she moans loudly. He moves his attention to her other nipple, licking and sucking, before his lips start to travel down her stomach, kissing and licking his way down to her panties. He swings his leg over her body so he's sitting along side her now and places his fingers inside the waistline of her panties and slowly slides them down and off her body, tossing them aside. He spreads her legs and moves his body between them, rubbing along the inside of her thighs. He lowers his mouth and slowly kisses his way up her legs towards his final destination, hearing her moan and whimper, begging him to touch her where she wants.**

 **"** **Nick, Please! I want it so much!"**

 **He looks up at her with a devilish grin that almost makes her want to slap him,** ** _almost._**

 **"** **What do you want, Jess?"**

 **She groans loudly, trying to push his head closer to her core. "You know what I want, Nick. Just do it!" She feels him laugh against her thigh.**

 **"** **I don't know Jess, I don't think I do." He blows on her lightly making her cry out.**

 **"** **NICK! Stop teasing!" She says in a high pitched whine.**

 **"** **All you have to do is tell me what you want,** ** _Jessica_** **." He wraps his left arm around her thigh while taking his right hand to her slit, lightly running his fingers along her pussy lips.**

 **"** **I want you to lick me, Nicholas."**

 **"** **Good girl."**

 **He dives in tongue first, circling her clit with his tongue before lightly sucking. "Shit, Nick! Don't stop!" She tastes sweeter than he imagined and this is something he's thought about,** ** _a lot_** **. He slowly slides two fingers inside of her, pumping in and out, eventually picking up speed. "Uh, Nick! I'm so… Ooooh god NICK, I'm coming!" He hums into her flesh as he feels her body start to tremble with her powerful orgasm, making his cock pulse underneath him.**

As Jess feels her orgasm course through her body, she thinks for a moment that she may never recover. She lightly grabs at Nick's hair, pulling him back up to her face. He's smiling widely and it makes her heart skip a beat. He kisses the tip of her nose and she chuckles sweetly.

" _THAT_ was amazing, Nicholas!" She kisses his cheek, his nose, then his lips. She looks up into his eyes once again and gets lost in his big brown eyes for a moment.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Honey." He kisses her softly before meeting her eyes again. She can't help but notice the softness in his eyes when he looks at her, she can't believe that grumpy ol' Nick Miller can look at _her_ that way. It's in this moment that she realizes something she was unsure about, something she's known for a very long time, but had buried deep inside of her, scared of what would happen if she let it surface. She's in love with this man, crazy stupid in love. She can't tell him though, not yet. Instead she smiles brightly up at him and he smiles back.

She puts her arms around his neck, pulling him into her, kissing him deeply and passionately, trying to convey her feelings for him without having to say the words just yet. She feels him press against her thigh, still so hard for her. She reaches down and grabs him, giving him a few soft strokes before flipping him on his back and straddling his body. She rubs her wet folds against his hard cock, mouths still firmly locked, they both moan loudly into each others mouths.

She pulls her mouth from his and sits up, locking eyes with him before grabbing him firmly in her hand and lowering herself down onto him. "Oh my god!" She breathes, stilling for a moment to adjust to his more than impressive size. She opens her eyes to find him already looking up at her. She slowly starts to move, rocking and circling her hips. Keeping his left hand firmly placed on her hip, he brings his right hand up to cup her breast, squeezing gently before taking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, gently pinching, making her cry out in pleasure, making her ride him faster.

"Jesus, Jess. You're so fucking wet and tight, you feel so good… so damn good."

Hearing his dirty words suddenly making her feel wild and out of control, she starts bouncing up and down on him, throwing her head back in pure ecstasy. Nick slides his left hand over to her center, circling her clit with his thumb causing her to scream his name, right hand still playing with her breasts.

"Uhh, Yes! You like that baby, huh? Do you like when I ride your cock?" Locking eyes with him as she speaks, she's never been one to talk dirty in the bedroom but apparently Nick brings that out in her. He groans loudly beneath her and starts to pump his dick up into her. He can't believe the things he's hearing come out of her sweet little mouth. He's imagined sleeping with her, many times, in many different scenarios, but he never expected her, _Jessica Day_ , to have such a dirty mouth. It's so fucking hot, he almost can't deal.

"Fuck! Yes, ride me Jess. I wanna feel you come while I'm inside of you. Come on baby!"

He presses a little harder on her clit with his thumb and pinches her nipple just a little harder and suddenly her movements stop and her entire body starts to shake, suddenly she cries out to him with the most intense orgasm she's ever felt in her entire life. He sits up and tightly wraps his arms around her trembling body "You feel so perfect, honey" he whispers against her lips before kissing her tenderly, still pumping his dick up inside her, spilling his seed seconds after he feels her tighten around him, making her whimper as she feels the hot spurts inside her, He drops his head to her shoulder, still breathing heavily. He's never felt anything so amazing in his life.

Still holding each other tightly, Jess runs her hands through his hair and kisses his temple. Sex had never been like _that_ for her before, the way he held her tightly and whispered against her lips as she came, so completely focused on her, it was like a dream.

"I love you, Nicholas" She whispers in his ear.

It comes out before her brain even has time to process. She feels his body tense, his tight hold on her loosen and her heart drops into her stomach. " _Oh god, I'm such an idiot… why, Jess, WHY?!"_ she thinks as she feels tears prick her eyes. She breathes in deeply, moving to get off of his lap and run away to the safety of her bedroom, choking back a sob and failing miserably, when she feels his arms tighten around her once more.

NIck's hears the words come out of her mouth and his brain immediately goes into Nick Miller panic mode, his arms going limp around her body. " _Did I hear that right, she loves me? No, she couldn't… How could someone so amazing love me? I must have heard her wrong…"_ Thinking for a moment about getting up and panic moonwalking right out of his bedroom, shook from his thoughts when he feels her start to separate herself from him. He hears what sounds like a sob escape her lips and tightens his arms around her again, he feels her bury her face in his shoulder and cling on to him like she never wants to let go. He raises his right hand and runs his fingers softly through her hair and kisses the top of her head.

"Jessica, will you look at me?"

She shakes her head, he can feel her tears wetting his skin and it breaks it heart.

"Please, Jess. Just look at me."

She finally raises her head from his shoulder and locks eyes with him, he wipes the tears from her cheeks before cupping them and smiling softly. As he looks deeply into her eyes, he knows what he heard is true. She loves him. He chuckles lightly, making her frown out of confusion, he kisses her gently.

"Jessica, I've been in love with you for a very long time. Honestly, I think I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you."

Jess looks at him with those big blue eyes, tears still present and smiles bigger than he's ever seen and this is _Jess_ we're talking about, the queen of smiles, sunshine and rainbows.

"Really Nick? 'Cause I thought I annoyed you?"

Nick shakes his head and smiles.

"My back may turn into a slip n' slide when I'm trying to lie, but one thing I am good at is hiding my feelings. With you I didn't even necessarily have to hide my feelings because we've always been so close. Our friendship was always… I don't know, different. I mean yeah, I couldn't show you the type of affection that I wanted, but I could still show you in other ways that I cared about you, although I think I deserve a medal for how many times I had to stop myself from kissing you." Jess chuckles and Nick can't help but join her. "I've wanted to tell you how I feel about you for a very long time, Jess, but I didn't want to risk anything if you didn't feel the same way. You mean too much to me, Jess... I need you in my life, in whatever way that comes."

Jess kisses him hard, feeling him smile against her lips. She breaks the kiss and places her forehead against his, pecking his lips before once more before speaking.

"You've got me, Nick. All of me. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Nick feels tears sting his eyes and buries his head in her soft curls, squeezing her tightly to his chest. Her hands running up and down his back and up into his hair. Kissing his forehead, she closes her eyes and lays her head on his shoulder. She feels so safe and content in his arms she can't help but smile.

"Jess?"

"Yes, Nicholas?"

"Do you remember that weird nerdy sex coupon that I stole from you a long time ago?" He feels her smile against his shoulder, before lifting her head to find him looking at her with a sly grin.

"No way! You still have it?!" He laughs and kisses her cheek, reaching over to his bedside table and opening the drawer, pulling out a familiar piece of green construction paper.

"So, when do you think I can cash this bad boy in?"

Jess pushes him back so he's laying on his back and hovers over him on all fours, smiling wickedly down at him.

"Oh Han Solo, you're not actually going IN to an asteroid field are you?

"They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they, Princess?"

"You don't have to do this to impress me." She reaches down and grabs his rapidly growing erection, leaning her face close to his, whispering against his lips.

"You've already done that." Crashing her lips against his.

The End.


End file.
